Fortune Teller
by raisemeup
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun di dalam stand fortune-teller mengantarkan mereka ke dalam takdir tak terduga pula. —"Kartumu adalah Juliet." —a chanbaek fic l chanyeol x baekhyun l fluff l oneshoot l a lil' bit comedy l yaoi l boy x boy.


**[ chanyeol × baekhyun ]**

—

Jujur, Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa di tahun yang sudah maju sepesat dan semodern sekarang ini, masih saja ada yang percaya tentang ramalan. Baik itu _horoscope_ , primbon, maupun _feng shui_. Baginya, mereka itu sama saja; bualan menggelikan.

Dia kira, peramal jadi-jadian dengan pakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan topi _wizard_ serta bola kristal yang akan menyala jika dialiri listrik itu sudah lama punah tergerus oleh modernisasi. Tapi nyatanya, di era di mana hampir segala hal mistis lama-lama terbungkam oleh sains, masih ada beberapa kunyuk yang tetap setia membaca ramalan bintang mingguan di koran pagi.

Konyol sekali.

Dan hal yang lebih konyolnya lagi adalah, fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang sekarang ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah _stand_ tenda dengan slogan _**'come and see your future!',**_ dicetak menggunakan huruf _thriller_. Dengan ekspresi bodoh juga terkejut, dia duduk dengan bodoh di atas kursi klien.

Selain kebodohannya ketika melihat bola kristal besar, tumpukan kartu tarot, dan ornamen mistis yang diterapkan di dalam sini, ada hal yang membuat si jangkung itu lebih tertegun. Keterkejutannya ini murni disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda mungil yang sekarang duduk di seberang.

Dia, si pemilik rambut hitam dengan jaket _jeans_ era 70-an, yang tampak sempurna dengan riasan _gothic_ ringan, _eyeliner_ hitam tebal, serta _choker_ ketat di daerah lehernya yang jenjang. Kulitnya mulus, terbias neon kuning yang sengaja dipasang untuk memberi kesan yang lebih dramatis. Dia cantik, misterius, terkesan dingin,

— _juga seksi._

Dan dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Lebih spesifiknya lagi, cinta pertamanya Chanyeol.

Gila.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingat dia punya jadwal untuk bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya di masa lalu ini. Karena seingatnya, hari ini adalah kencan akhir pekannya bersama Kyungsoo di Festival Gyeoshil. Saat ini, Chanyeol harusnya sedang bersenang-senang, menyantap odeng atau es krim, menaiki _merry-go-round_ , mencoba _boom boom car_ , atau melakukan hal lain dengan Kyungsoo. Bukannya terjebak di dalam tenda pengap seperti ini. Dan, bukankah Baekhyun saat ini sedang menjalani masa magister di London? Kenapa pula si manis itu sekarang berada di Incheon?

Si jangkung itu menggigil, takut-takut menilik ke arah Baekhyun, lalu Kyungsoo, kemudian Baekhyun lagi, lalu Kyungsoo lagi, begitu seterusnya. Dua orang yang ada di dalam hatinya berkumpul, seakan-akan sedang mengintrogerasinya tanpa ampun. Rasanya begitu aneh di dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan—hey, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang ketahuan sedang berselingkuh?

Ketika hati Chanyeol tidak lagi mengenal kata tenang, hebatnya Baekhyun malah menampilkan sebuah ekspresi oposisi. Si cantik itu tersenyum tenang sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Dia menata kartu tarot di samping lampu antik, lalu memulai percakapan seolah-olah memang tidak sedang terjadi hal apapun. Berwibawa, _seksi_ , cantik, _seksi_ , classy, dan juga _seksi_. Liur Chanyeol hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bacakan untuk kalian, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebuah seringai berani muncul dengan begitu mengesankan lewat sudut bibir merah mudanya.

Chanyeol berjengit ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam dengan begitu kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Oh, dia baru ingat jika dua pemuda cantik ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Si jangkung itu berdehem, mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal tidak pada iris cokelat Baekhyun yang berderik mengawasi semuanya. Tidak, si mungil yang polos itu salah. Ini bukan tindak provokasi.

"Bagaimana hubungan kami ke depannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mayor yang terdengar cerah.

Oh—ya, cukup cerah sehingga mampu membuat Chanyeol berharap agar dia dapat meleleh seperti es krim di bawah sinar matahari, lalu luruh; masuk dan bercampur ke dalam cairan selokan. Sial untuk fakta bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang merasa begitu canggung di posisi ini. Chanyeol melirik sebentar ekspresi Baekhyun di balik bulu matanya yang terangkat sedikit. Si cantik itu masih tersenyum cantik, persis seperti Athena yang seperti tidak sedikitpun merasa terganggu akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Menampik hatinya yang bergetar menggelikan.

"Hmm, masalah cinta, ya?" Baekhyun berucap lembut. Tangan lentiknya bergerak dengan terampil menjajarkan kartu tarot di hadapan si pelanggan. "Pilihlah, masing-masing satu kartu."

Alis tebal milik si jangkung Chanyeol mengerut, "Aku juga?".

Mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tidak yakin jantungnya masih berada di tempat atau sudah keluar dan menari samba. Hey, ini gila. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika tubuhnya masih bereaksi seperti ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya; membuat sebuah seringai sumbing yang benar-benar memprovokasi. "Tentu saja, kedua belah pihak bebas untuk memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol memilih bungkam. Dia masih berusaha mengabaikan segala hawa aneh yang mengitari tubuhnya. Kedua pemuda itu setia bertatapan satu sama lain, hampir selama lima menit. Dan beruntung sekali, si baik Do Kyungsoo datang sebagai penyelamat dengan cara menusuk pipi sang kekasih dengan telunjuk. "Hey, tidak apa. Pilih saja salah satu,"

Chanyeol tersadar, lalu menoleh. Dengan segera, dia mendapatkan pemandangan di mana Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau, si jangkung itu ikut tersenyum. Mendesah pelan, lalu mengambil satu kartu dengan acuh. Toh, ramalan ini hanya bualan. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membaca masa depan. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

Ketika sudah ada dua kartu di dalam genggamannya, Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan tenang. Dia menimang, lalu menunjukkan kartu pertama dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Kelinci di dalam topi." Chanyeol mendengus. Dia pikir itu gambar kuali. "Kebahagiaan, ketulusan, dan juga inosen yang bisa jadi sangat berbahaya."

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya di bawah meja. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mengamati kartu kedua yang masih berada di dalam cengkraman Baekhyun sehingga tidak sempat memberikan respons balik. Otaknya diremas-remas, berkedip secara lambat sambil terus mengawasi.

Kartu kedua telah dibuka. Baekhyun menyeringai tipis saat melihat kedua dahi kliennya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kali ini, tubuhnya ia bawa untuk sedikit condong ke depan. Suaranya ia pelankan sehingga menyerupai seeokor ular derik. "Juliet," bisiknya.

Juliet.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana berubah menjadi lebih ganjil. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding sampai ke tulang-tulang. Semerbak bau wijen dan kayu manis melewati trakeanya dengan lancar. Sedikit banyak, rasa penasaran juga menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Dia ingin bicara, tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu membuka mulut; mewakilkan pertanyaan yang memang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan.

"Itu pertanda baik, atau buruk?"

Baekhyun berkedip lambat-lambat. Dia menumpukan kepalanya di lipatan siku sambil meneleng. "Apa kalian tahu, cerita tentang Romeo dan Juliet?" tanyanya main-main. Pertanyaan itu untuk mereka berdua, tapi matanya tidak sekalipun lepas dari Chanyeol.

"Uh—ya. Bukankah itu kisah yang sangat romantis?"

Sebuah tawa kecil mengalun melewati media dengan tenang. Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak mengerti kenapa si cantik yang berada di depannya ini tertawa seolah-olah apa yang dia katakan adalah lelucon sabun.

"Kau benar, _sweetheart_. Juliet adalah sosok wanita yang cantik, elegan, dan sombong. Dan kau tahu apa yang benar-benar mengesankan dari semua yang ada di dirinya?"

 _Kesetiaan_.

"Kesetiaan."

Baekhyun mengetukkan ujung jarinya yang lentik pada meja mahoni berlapis taplak satin yang tampak mengilap. Kesetiaan, ulangnya dalam hati. Dia kemudian mendongak, menatap wajah sang klien lewat bulu matanya yang cantik.

"Seperti tidak akan pernah ada pria lain di hatinya, Juliet rela mengakhiri hidupnya agar bisa hidup bersama di alam kematian. Tepat ketika dia tahu bahwa belahan hatinya telah meninggal di medan perang."

Suasana menjadi amat sangat berat. Entah hanya Chanyeol saja atau bagaimana, yang jelas rasanya susah sekali hanya untuk mengambil sejumput napas.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang menarik dari ramalan kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Bak anak kecil yang benar-benar polos dan tanpa dosa, dia menanti dengan antusias setiap kata yang akan diluncurkan oleh sang peramal. Ekspektasinya sudah terlanjur membumbung tinggi. Dia yakin, kisahnya dengan Chanyeol juga akan sedahsyat legenda itu.

Baekhyun kembali menyeringai. Lalu dalam satu tarikan napas, bibirnya mulai menguntai kata, "Yang mengambil kartu Juliet adalah pasanganmu, manis."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Dirinya masih berusaha mencerna ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bungkam bak penyandang tuna wicara.

Kemudian, dia melanjutkan.

"Dia hanya akan menaruh hati pada cinta sejatinya saja, bukan yang lain. Dia menuntut sebuah pengorbanan, sebuah kemurnian juga kejujuran hati." mereka saling bertatapan. "Dan satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah—"

"…—apakah kau yakin jika kau adalah cinta sejatinya?"

Sesuatu bergejolak.

Memukul keras di balik medula oblongatanya. Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah pada sistem pernapasannya saat ini. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk sambil memilin ujung baju dengan gelisah. Di seberang sana, Baekhyun telah bangkit dari kursi. Tersenyum ramah, lalu membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Maaf, tapi _stand_ ini akan tutup dalam lima menit."

—

Perjalanan pulang tidak berjalan dengan begitu baik. Mobil yang biasanya terisi dengan gurauan kampungan Chanyeol dan kikikan Kyungsoo kini malah persis ruang hampa udara. Yang terdengar hanyalah radiator mobil yang sayup-sayup merayap lewat kaca jendela.

Dua menit kemudian, Pajero Sport hitam tersebut berhenti di depan gedung tinggi dengan plakat berbunyi ' **HEAVEN** '. Apartemen Kyungsoo. Si mungil itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan cepat. Chanyeol dengan kikuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mengunci pintu, si jangkung tersebut berjalan dengan gontai mengikuti langkah cepat sang kekasih.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo berhenti. Hampir membuat Chanyeol terjungkal ke depan jika tidak lihat-lihat. Si jangkung itu mengusap mulutnya lucu, lalu berdehem pelan. "K—kenapa?" Oh sial, kenapa dia jadi gagu begini?

"Chanyeol-a…" Kyungsoo memulai. Kepalanya ditundukkan dengan lesu. "…ku rasa, apa yang dikatakan peramal itu benar."

Chanyeol berkedip. "Hah?"

"Aku bukan cinta sejatimu." Ujar yang lebih pendek.

Ekspresi anak itu menjadi sangat murung dan penuh dengan suasana biru. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang berusaha kau katakan, Kyung?"

Chanyeol merangsek maju. Berniat menangkup pipi tirus sang kekasih, sampai pada akhirnya telapak tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh si empu. Respons ini jelas membuat Chanyeol bingung bukan kepalang. "Hey, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengambil satu napas panjang. Si mungil itu mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika menjumpai wajah kekasihnya tersebut basah kuyup oleh air mata. Kekasihnya itu mengamuk dan memukuli lengan kerasnya dengan brutal.

"Kita putus saja!" Teriak Kyungsoo kencang-kencang; dengan penuh tenaga sampai-sampai urat nadinya tercetak jelas. "Peramal itu benar, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi cinta sejatimu karena kau bahkan tidak sekalipun menyukaiku!"

Setelah diberi satu bogem mentah di bagian perut, rahang, dan juga... _ **itu**_ , Chanyeol meringkuk kesakitan di atas trotoar dengan Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam bangunan. Chanyeol mengerang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya ngilu, apalagi di bagian selatan. Oh, apa dia akan berubah jadi impoten? Chanyeol bersumpah, tendangan tadi itu keras sekali.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Hey, Kyung!"

 _What the hell is going on?_

—

Ini gila.

Pertunangannya akan segera digelar dua minggu lagi sementara dirinya baru saja diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang mempelai wanita hanya karena sebuah tafsir tarot menggelikan. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada ibu, ayah, atau seluruh keluarga besarnya? Sangat tidak mungkin untuk menunda apalagi membatalkan acara mengingat undangannya telah disebar kemarin Sabtu.

Bagus. Ini benar-benar bagus. Dan dia harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang dengan seenak pantat menghancurkan reputasinya.

Oleh sebab itu lah, alasan terbesar kenapa Chanyeol kembali menginjakkan kaki di _stand fortune teller_ siang itu. Dia ingin menuntut suatu pertanggung jawaban, dan dia tidak akan mau menerima penolakan. Baekhyun benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab.

Si cantik yang tengah gembor- gembornya dia kambing hitamkan sedang menumpuk kembali kartu tarotnya ketika Chanyeol datang dengan wajah penuh keringat. Dia menoleh, membuat lehernya memanjang dan menampilkan sebuah _choker maroon_ dengan ornamen rantai yang sedikit sangar. Besinya sedikit bergemerincing. Sialan, karena hal itu berhasil melekatkan imej _baby boy_ yang sangat _submissive_ padanya. Chanyeol menelan ludah. Baekhyun terlalu seksi untuk ukurannya.

"Oh, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya si mungil itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Katakan lah Chanyeol adalah lelaki paling brengsek sedunia. Karena saat ini, bahkan Chanyeol tidak lagi mengenal kosakata minta-tanggung-jawab dalam lobus frontalisnya. Seperti pesawat terbang yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan manuver; berbalik sebesar 180 derajat di titik balik. Alih-alih melaksanakan tujuan utamanya untuk menuntut tanggung jawab, si jangkung itu malah membelot mengharapkan situasi di mana dia dan Baekhyun akan terjebak di dalam sebuah konversasi tanpa batas.

Daaan—yah, Chanyeol sedang mengusahakan.

Si jangkung itu berdehem. Mengelus tengkuknya dengan begitu konyol. "Kau…Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Oh—ya, benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Chanyeol belum benar-benar memastikan siapa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bisa jadi, dia adalah orang lain dengan wajah yang 99% mirip dengan Baekhyun, 'kan?

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Angin sepoi berhembus pelan ketika si cantik melepas jubah berwarna _maroon_ miliknya. Chanyeol baru sadar jika mulutnya menganga; hampir menabrak lantai hanya karena melihat _outfit_ macam apa yang sedang pemuda di depannya ini kenakan.

Sebuah _skinny jeans_ hitam, dengan atasan _loose sweater_ warna putih gading kedodoran di bagian leher; membuat dua pasang tulang selangka terkadang muncul jika kain itu merosot sedikit saja. Sepatu _boots_ , juga bandana berbentuk kucing yang benar-benar membuat Chanyeol— _ **URGH**_!

Dia juga baru sadar, jika ada satu titik _mole_ imut yang tercetak di bibir atas pemuda tersebut. Satu tanda khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh—

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku, Chanyeol-a?"

Dia benar-benar Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh? Well— _yea_ ,…tentu saja,"

Chanyeol memang benar-benar brengsek.

—

Bejat.

Ya, memang. Baru semalam dia diputuskan oleh pacarnya, tapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah menggaet orang lain. Tapi, peduli apa? Sekarang dia _single_ , dan tidak akan ada yang berhak menghakimi.

Persetanan dengan pertunangan dan segala harga dirinya.

Dia sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kaki saat Baekhyun datang dengan dua botol soda. Si jangkung itu tersenyum simpul, lalu menggeser tubuh; mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai dengan acara kencan dadakannya di Festival Gyeoshil. Bermain air, _roller coaster, sky swing,_ sampai rumah seribu cermin. Semua sudah mereka coba dengan maraton dan itu membuat mereka lelah bukan main. Wahana terakhir yang mereka pilih adalah, menonton pertunjukan kembang api sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh.

"Yeol, bisa bukakan ini untukku?" Dia menoleh, menemukan Baekhyun yang tampak kesulitan dengan tutup kalengnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sambil mengacak sebentar rambut arang milik si cinta pertama, si jangkung itu dengan senang hati menurutinya. Baekhyun tertawa. "Terima kasih,"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau benar-benar bisa meramal?" Tanyanya.

Seingatnya, dulu Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa jurusan astronomi, bukannya astrologi. Dan si manis itu juga pernah bilang, jika dia tidak pernah sekalipun mempercayai ramalan bintang.

"Tidak ada peramal di dunia ini, Yeol." Alis Chanyeol naik. Dia ingin sekali bertanya namun Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyahut. "Aku bukan cenayang, hanya saja, aku bisa melihat masa depan."

"...ya?"

Mohon maaf, otak Chanyeol memang sering kali _hank_.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang, tampak cantik dengan bias lampu kota yang mengenai pipinya. Lalu dengan seringan kapas, dia menyeletuk;

"Hey, bukannya kau mau meminta pertanggung jawabanku karena telah membuat pertunanganmu hancur berantakan?"

 **UHUK**

Benar juga. Sudah pergi sejauh mana niat awalnya itu?

Chanyeol terbatuk; tersedak oleh keadaan yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun tertawa karenanya. Dia menoleh ke arah si jangkung itu kemudian memiringkan kepala.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Karena kau bahkan tidak akan menyesal jika itu terjadi, 'kan?" Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya sambil terus menatap lembut. Kata-katanya santai sekali seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Serangan rasa gugup tiba-tiba merayapi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan lebih intens. Dia berdehem canggung lalu dengan kaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _Tuhan, walaupun itu memang benar, tolong selamatkan aku._

Rutuknya dalam hati sambil mencoba meneguk soda yang ia bawa.

"Kau masih mencintaiku."

 **SPRUFFFFF**

Cairan coklat itu secara otomatis tersembur dengan tidak etis dari mulutnya. Chanyeol menepuk dadanya ketika dia terbatuk keras. Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga jadi terkejut dan kemudian melangkah maju; menepuk punggung si jangkung itu dengan perlahan.

"Pelan-pelan. Ambil napas, buang," intruksi Baekhyun sambil mencontohkannya. Chanyeolpun dengan konyol menurut. Akhirnya mereka tampak seperti sepasang ikan koi yang jauh dari air.

Beberapa detik berlalu, menyisakan batuk ringan saja. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku juga masih mencintaimu, kok. Tidak perlu patah hati begitu." ujarnya santai.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti batuk. Dia membeku dengan mata melotot lebar. Dengan cepat dia menoleh kaku ke arah Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Mereka sama-sama berkedip kikuk sebelum akhirnya rasa panas mulai menjalar melewati pipi satu sama lain.

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Dengan cepat, si cantik itu menyimpan tangannya lalu duduk berpangku tangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Satu detik, dua detik.

"Jadi,... _ehem_ , kau juga masih mencintaiku, ya?" Chanyeol berucap pelan dengan lagaknya yang menjijikkan. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum menggelikan menari di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Si kecil itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapaknya yang halus; tentu saja dengan pipi semerah delima. Tingkahnya yang manis itu sukses membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

"...ung, iya."

—dan jawaban kecil itu, sukses membuat Chanyeol terbang tak terkira.

Oh, dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Setelah diputuskan oleh tunangannya, kini dia mendapatkan pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dalam waktu kurang hari du puluh empat jam. Si jangkung itu sungguh merasa seperti di taman surga sekarang.

Sungguh, Demi Tuhan, demi apapun, jika urat malu Chanyeol sudah putus, mungkin dia sudah akan menari salsa di sana.

Persetanan dengan dari mana si cantik ini tahu segala hal yang tengah di alaminya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya lagi dan dia yakin harinya akan lebih berwarna esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau mendengar sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Tentu, asal itu dari mulutmu. Aku akan mendengarkannya sampai kupingku berdarah sekalipun."

"Aku seorang _time traveller,_ "

"Ya?"

"—dan aku punya mesin waktu di rumahku."

"...begitu?"

"Ya! Dan kau tahu apa yang bisa ku lihat di masa depan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dan aku, hidup dalam sebuah rumah besar di Pyeongchang. Dan anak ke-dua belas kita menangis kesal ketika kau bilang, dia akan segera punya adik baru."

"YA?!"

 **[ 1/1 ] — purna**

.

 **Author's Box:**

Udah lama banget ada di _draft_. Baru diselesaikan sekarang :3 terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
